


The Long Story of a Lost Empire

by Chickenn_Nuggets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenn_Nuggets/pseuds/Chickenn_Nuggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple poems from Prussia's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Prussia on the American Revolution)

You wanna get that thing  
called freedom?  
You’re willing to start  
a revolution?   
Are you willing  
to die for it  
to bleed for it  
to breathe for it?  
Are you willing to say  
Goodbye for it?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Prussia on the growth of his brother until post ww2)

Tiny little knees,  
Tiny little scrapes,  
Somewhere fade  
Spares with death  
Stand in your wake.

 


End file.
